


Friendship to the Max

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Footnotes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley make quite the pair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Promptposal





	Friendship to the Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [chewb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewb/pseuds/chewb) for betaing!  
> Written for the GO Events discord server's Junior Prom.

“Unbelievable! Five episodes in a row and not a single one with Marceline in it!” Crowley complained, his legs dangling over the back of the sofa[1], so he was technically watching the TV upside down.

“Not even Marshall Lee?”

Passing the sofa, Aziraphale planted a small kiss on Crowley’s forehead before settling down in the armchair with the tartan blanket draped over its back.

“Nahh.”

“What a grievance.” Aziraphale fidgeted in the armchair, wrung his fingers, then fidgeted some more. Crowley waited patiently like a true ambush predator.[2] “About Marshall Lee… I heard there will be a masquerade ball in Shoreham’s culture centre this Sunday, as part of the Pentecost Fair, and I thought we could go together.”

With a mischievous grin on his face, Crowley said, “I didn’t know going separately was an option,” because he loved to make Aziraphale blush and squirm.[3]

“I meant that we could dress up together, in matching costumes. Like, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball.”

“Mhm, goth bad boy and cheerful brainiac with a complicated relationship history? Nice idea.”

Aziraphale deflated quicker than a helium balloon. “Or maybe not. Maybe we could go as Jake and Finn.”

“Like that as well. Your flaming sword could make an appearance.”

“Erm, I was rather thinking about expressing our connection through their close relationship.”

“Why, are you saying that we’re friends? Is that the impression you want to give?”

“Well, yes, while you’re my best friend—”

“ _Oooh, you make me live_ ” Crowley sang but Aziraphale didn’t join in, just went on,

“—I’d prefer to emphasize our close bond.”

His expression was so pained that Crowley nearly took pity on him. Nearly.

“A bond held together by string and tape worth 6000 years.”

That came out sappier than intended but Aziraphale was already so deep into fretting he didn’t notice.

“ _Crowley._ I like you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I love you.” Crowley knew what his angel was doing. Ever since the Nopocalypse, from time to time Aziraphale worked himself up on some small comment and couldn’t calm down until he reassured Crowley that he was loved. Step by step. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Crowley replied softly. “Come here,” and soon his arms were filled with a plump, cuddly angel. “We really went above and beyond with our friendship, didn’t we?”

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale mumbled and Crowley’s heart clenched at his small voice.

“I wasn’t trying to make fun of your idea, I swear, and I certainly didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I upset myself.”

Crowley squirmed down the sofa until he was eye-level with Aziraphale, never letting go of him during the process, not even for a second.[4]

“So, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, huh? You would look lovely in pink.”

As if to prove him right, Aziraphale’s cheeks immediately turned a light shade of pink.

“The kids will go wild. Especially if they can coax you into singing _Everything Stays_.”

“Ngk. That’s only for your ears, angel. But otherwise I’ll do anything you wish me to do.”

“Anything?” Aziraphale smirked—they were right back on bastard track.

“Yep. Even if you wanted to go dressed as lumberjacks, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Lumberjacks? Why on Earth would you say _that_?”

“Why, I’d get to admire your scandalizing dimpled elbows all night with those rolled up sleeves.”

“Only if you dress up as a raccoon.”

“What?!”

They both laughed so hard they ended falling off the sofa—but landing on a soft angel, Crowley found that he didn’t mind falling at all.

[1] If anyone familiar with Aziraphale’s bookshop had visited, they would have quickly noticed it had been the very same sofa that used to take up some space in said bookshop. But since the whole point of Aziraphale’s bookshop was that nobody was familiar with it, except him and Crowley, nobody had the chance to make this observation.

[2] A very soft ambush predator with a special fondness reserved for a particular angel.

[3] And when it came to pulling his leg, his angel was a lower hanging fruit than a certain apple.

[4] With his serpentine spine, it didn’t require too much effort from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear [Sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch), would you like to go to the prom with me?


End file.
